


2 guys 1 room

by jonesdi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Peeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonesdi/pseuds/jonesdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always lets Leo go to bathroom first, because…</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 guys 1 room

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first smut, my first kunessi, my first work here and my first fic in English! (lots of first times here) So I'm VERY sorry for my poor language (I'm russian btw). But you know, just enjoy the idea and ship kunessi as much as Kun ships kunessi :)

The training was really exhausting today. Each one of three days of their training camp they had this dead march. They’ve been working intensively for three or four hours, and now Kun didn’t even want to speak. Some guys stayed on the pitch for some special theoretical practice, some went to dressing room or to take or massage, and some, including Kun and Leo, directed straight to their rooms. Well, why to carry all your stuff, get dressed, go to a crowded room, undress, get dressed, if you live, basically, 3 minutes away from the training ground? Kun and Leo stepped into elevator and waited for these 15 seconds until they reached their floor in complete silence, what was incredibly unusual. Not being able even to tell a joke was one of the biggest drawbacks of hard working for Kun, because he was completely okay with physical pain, he even liked it.

Kun unlocked the door to their room, threw his bag into the corner and dropped on the nearest bed – which was Leo’s – face down. Although, he had to stand up to pull off his shoes and his tracksuit, because Leo hated Kun anywhere near his bed in outdoor clothing, but soon he fell back down.

“I’m going to the shower first, okay?”, Leo asked, but Kun just murmured something inaudible against the pillow. He wanted to stay lying there forever, because he could already feel his muscles relaxing even better than after a physiotherapy, and besides, he always lets Leo go to bathroom first, because… _Damn_.

He rolled onto side and watched Leo unlace his shoes, put off his socks and leave them beside the wardrobe. Then he unzipped his jacket, dropped it (definitely intentionally) on Kun’s bed and placed his bag there to take out his towels and loads of other stuff. Under the jacket Leo was wearing a tight sleeveless training shirt, which exposed his barely tanned shoulders and which Kun oh so definitely liked. Kun traced his eyes over Leo’s face in a slow lazy pace, noticing spikes of hair plastered down to his wet forehead, his instinctively frowned eyebrows, his black eyes peering right into Kun… oh.

“What, something wrong with me?”

“No”, Kun sighed and hid his face back into the pillow, “you alien”.

Before closing his eyes, he caught a hint of a smile on Leo’s lips as he turned to go to the bathroom, massaging his tired neck. He locked the door, and Kun could hear sound of bare feet on the tile and then rustling of clothes, which was supposedly Leo’s pants. After couple of seconds sound of water covered all the guesses and left Kun alone with his imagination.

Oh, he could imagine so much. He has had a fucking thousand of these dreams, so now they come into his head in a moment (and often in the really wrong time). Kun closed his eyes and he saw Leo naked under shower, touching himself, hot water running all over his body, reducing the tension in his muscles and making him smile in satisfaction. The single fact that it has probably been happening behind the door some 5 meters away from him made Kun half-hard pathetically easily. However fucked up he was, he couldn’t help but give up to this thought. He wanted Leo so desperately for such a long time, that it was slowly driving him crazy.

He rolled onto his back and put his hand onto his crotch, giving a gentle stroke. He loved to put off the actual jerking off, preferring to torture himself a little, rubbing the fabric of his underwear slightly. Well, maybe he was some kind of a masochist, considering who exactly has been the object of his crush for almost 5? 7? 9? years. Surely, from time to time the feeling backed off and Kun could finally breathe easily, but each time they saw each other, it knocked him down like a wave, each stronger than the previous. Of course, they texted each other almost every day (at least to wish a good weekend or something), but it was nothing compared to make Leo smile, see him smile, hug him, touch him, smell him.

Kun slid his hand under his waistband, grasping his dick in a strong grip, making himself gasp. It was already fully hard and a little wet from the pre-cum. He started moving his fist, but the head of his dick rubbing against the fabric was more frustrating than arousing. He lifted his hips and pulled the underwear down to his knees with his other hand. Now he could jerk off freely, and he spat into his palm to give more lube. His hand moved quickly, sliding easily despite the tight grip. His thighs and his back were already sweaty, and the fact that he was sweating on Leo’s sheets because of a fierce jerk-off made him a little dizzy.

He imagined Leo on his knees, sucking Kun off. He imagined him licking, sliding his tongue slowly over the shaft, his lips red and his lashes fluttering as he looked up directly into Kun’s eyes.

He imagined Leo fucking him hard against a wall, thrusting mercilessly, so his hot cheek hit his forearms repeatedly as he desperately tried to cling to the smooth cold wall. He imagined himself moaning loudly as Leo scratched his back harshly, imagined himself spread his legs and arch his back as Leo grabbed his hair and pulled, burning his ear with inaudible whisper.

Kun almost moaned for real, but he learned how to keep silent. He could never ever let Leo know. Because what if he broke everything? Above all, Leo was his friend, his best friend. Leo was the closest person to Kun. They didn’t need words to understand each other, in a moment Leo could see if Kun felt bad, he let him sleep in his bed, stroking his hair as he were a kitten, they laughed just by looking at each other, because they they’ve shared so much together, and... Kun wouldn’t let this break apart just because one of them took this friendship too close to heart. Or, well, to dick.

This thought was washed off by one more picture as Kun quickened his movement, now thrusting into his fist. Kun imagined Leo on this very bed, spread beneath him. He imagined Leo blushing like a virgin with shame and lust, melting under his painfully slow kisses. This picture was Kun’s favorite. It almost drove him over the edge, and he was panting erratically, as suddenly the sound of water stopped. _Shit_. Kun removed his hand and looked down on his rock-hard swollen cock glistening with his spit and pre-come. He was so fucked up. Quickly he pulled his underwear back on, reached to the towel on the other bed and wrapped it around his hips. He stood up and tried to fix the sheets as good as possible, when the bathroom door opened.

“Ugh, how long am I supposed to wait till I can go to shower?”, Kun said too loudly, trying to sound obviously sarcastically, avoiding any eye contact with Leo.

“Come on, it has been no more than 15 minutes!”, Leo replied, but Kun only noticed his wet chest and a towel wrapped low on his hipbones. He took a deep breath and rushed to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Now it was time to get over it.

He turned the water on, threw the towel on the floor and pulled down his underwear. He stepped under the shower, and as the warm spray touched his dick, he felt shivers running down his spine. Kun wanted to get the most pleasure of it immediately. He took the shower gel and poured it onto his chest, washing down his sweat. Then he poured one more handful of gel, covering his hand with lube thoroughly. Panting deeply, he leaned forward and rested against the wall. Kun rested his forehead on his forearm, trying to calm his breath, and put a finger inside himself in one move. It slid inside too easily, but it felt so damn good anyways, so he couldn’t fight a little moan. Kun started moving his finger and he had to bite his lip, because otherwise he would cry out loud.

It was good, but not enough. He wanted to feel more, he wanted to be filled. He introduced another finger and arched his back to be able to take it deeper. He was fucking himself, letting out barely audible deep moans, and it felt as good as nothing.

Kun didn’t feel too much shame with fingering himself (and not only fingering) or imagining himself as a bottom. He has always thought that being under constant pressure and working hard you need to let yourself little moments of distraction, either it is a piece of cake or dreaming of being a cock-slut (although Kun was the one who let himself both).

He fucked himself deeply, hitting his prostate with every thrust. He loved to come like this, without touching his dick, but now he wanted to feel everything. He moved his torso a bit to the side, so water spray hit his abs and his dick, and hissed of sensation. The stimulation was overwhelming. It sent electric waves through his nerves, and he moved his fingers as fast as possible, feeling orgasm building up deep inside him. It crushed on him like a wave, and he let out a long and obviously very loud moan, but he couldn’t think about it or anything else now. His cum shot bathroom wall, and he gave one last thrust with his fingers, letting them rest inside him, while he slid the other hand down and jerked his orgasming cock off until he was completely spent. Kun might have not noticed that he moaned Leo’s name as he came.

 

 

15 minutes earlier.

 

 

Leo gazed at the door that just slammed behind Kun, wondering. Well, his friend was crazy after all, and he was used to it. What Leo needed now was a good sleep. He went to his bag on Kun’s bed, noticing that his own was messy as hell. _Oh, fuck this idiot._ Their physiotherapist gave Leo a warming ointment to apply on his calves before going to sleep. He searched in his bag and took out a tube of toothpaste instead of what he needed. Apparently, his tired brain didn’t even understand what he took to bathroom. Leo sighed and messed his wet hair, turning back around. He raised his arm to knock at the bathroom door, when he heard a moan from the other side, which was, well, surprising. He felt a sudden urge not to bother Kun right now, but he needed to make sure his friend was okay, right? What if he hit the wall with his stupid head or something… Leo was a caring friend.

He bent down and took a quick look at the keyhole. Kun didn’t draw the shower curtain, and water would be all over the floor just like always, and Leo hated it, and he told him this a thousand times, but it was not the most important thing, because what he saw was also, well, Kun fingering himself.

Leo didn’t like to think too much. He was good at taking quick decisions, and it was why he gained so much at football. What was even better at his job, his body responded to his brain without delay. So, he could have thought that it was wrong to pry into someone’s private life, or he could have wondered about why Kun was doing that kind of thing right now, but he didn’t think anything. Instead, his hand slid under the towel around his hips and gripped his hardening cock.

Maybe it was bad. Or maybe it was dirty. But it definitely was turning on as hell. Leo fell on his knees to have a better look. He has never seen Kun like this, like… a slut. His friend was fucking himself, and he moved his ass back with every thrust, needing more. His eyes were shut, but his mouth was open and he panted deeply. Leo’s gaze was fixed on Kun’s body as if he were enchanted. His eyes moved down and stopped on Kun’s cock. He has seen Kun’s cock for a hundred times in the dressing room, in the showers, but for sure he has never been that hard. An idea of sucking this cock right here and now struck Leo’s mind, but it was too clouded to let him understand what the fuck was he thinking about. Kun was moaning, and Leo’s eyes were glued to his face, to his red parted lips. Leo felt he was about to come, and at that moment Kun arched his back even more, moving his ass to match his thrusts, and he tilted his head a little and he moaned out loud and he moaned “Leo” and all his body trembled as he came and Leo’s vision was blurred as he felt hot sperm running through his fingers.

Leo was panting. He stood up, his knees shaking. He cleared his hand and his thighs with the towel and went to Kun’s bed to take his underwear from the bag. When he put it on, he took his bag and his jacket and dropped them on the floor, and then he turned the light off and fell on his bed. Leo closed his eyes and turned onto side when he heard Kun open the bathroom door. He heard him going around, looking for something, and then creak of the other bed.

 

Kun felt absolutely content. He was sleepy, happy and spent, and he didn’t want to wake up Leo who was probably already sleeping. So Kun went to his soft bed and let his head sink in the pillow, inhaling the smell of clean sheets. He was on the edge of falling asleep when he heard Leo stand up and felt warm breath on his closed eyes and then a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Good night, Kun.”

“Good night, Leo.”


End file.
